broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Contracts Wikia
999.png|Broken Contracts|link=http://broken-contracts.wikia.com/wiki/Broken_Contracts|linktext=The original roleplay. 888.png|Embers|link=http://broken-contracts.wikia.com/wiki/Embers|linktext=The prequel to the series. 777.png|Hakumei Kaishi|link=http://broken-contracts.wikia.com/wiki/Hakumei_Kaishi|linktext=Still in planning. A place to store information on the roleplay series Broken Contracts. Set in a pseudo faux-apocalyptic world where humans have been scattered across the lands by the centuries-old conflict with the invading demons, a demon and a hunter try to kindle a building relationship. " imagename="" cropposition="">A place to store information on the roleplay series Broken Contracts. Set in a pseudo-apocalyptic world where humans have been scattered across the lands by the centuries-old conflict with the invading demons, a demon and a hunter try to kindle a building relationship. The Broken Contract Series In the land of Nora, Humans can no longer stand up to the fierce and numberless hordes of demons emerging from the Northern Lands. The demons roamed everywhere in the land, avoiding towns and killing off traveling humans. Cunning demons disguised themselves as Humans and hid in cities and towns, managing shady businesses and walking among the people. Before broken bonds there was a beginning. How two lives changed because of one single contract. Such contracts come with a price, to give the demon who would fight by your side anything from the summoner's body or soul. A strange, uncommon request was made. The adventures of a new contract pairing, Selene and Phynex began to unfold. Meeting hurdles, exploring the world, discovering new things. A future is fated to be shared between the both of them, and they couldn't be happier. In the land of Nora, Humans can no longer stand up to the fierce and numberless hordes of demons emerging from the Northern Lands. The demons roamed everywhere in the land, avoiding towns and killing off travelling humans. Cunning demons disguised themselves as Humans and hid in cities and towns, managing shady businesses and walking among the people. There are a few people in Nora who kill off demons by making contracts with others. A 'guardian', they are called. By selling something to them - your voice, your soul, your sight, family, sometimes even bodies - the demons are willing to fight with you against their own kind. A demon hunter is assigned to kill a famous businessman who is actually a demon in disguise. This demon is notorious for being a nuisance, making weapons for the demon army and allowing them access to the city. The demon also happened to be the business rival of the hunter's best friend, who owned one of the remaining powerful Human companies. But when the hunter breaks in, they find out that the demon they are meant to kill is actually a demon whom the hunter had a contract with a few years ago. The demon is happy to see its old partner and tries to get back together in order to save their life. The hunter, on the other hand... isn't so pleased... A roleplay still being planned. It will take place in the East, focusing on an era far before the events of Embers and Broken Contracts. RANDOM FACECLAIMS DID YOU KNOW? Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Humans